Ours
by bamfhowell
Summary: Phil finds out that he's pregnant and wants to tell Dan after keeping it a secret. mpreg obvs, don't read it you don't like.


Phil Lester sighed as he walked into the BBC on a Sunday evening.

It was that time again when he would be doing his radio show with his boyfriend. They've been doing this every Sunday for the past year. Now it was a couple weeks into the New Year. But this time, things were going to be slightly different than before.

A couple weeks ago, Phil had found out something that had pretty much changed his life.

A couple weeks ago, Phil had been getting sick; everything from throwing up every morning, awful stomach aches, horrible headaches. Phil had tried to keep this from his boyfriend, who happened to be Dan Howell, but Dan had caught him getting sick one day and forced him to go to the hospital. Dan wasn't able to go with him, thankfully. Phil had found out that he was pregnant. It was a complete shock to him. Phil was still so confused as to how he was pregnant but luckily the doctors explained everything to him, which calmed Phil down a little.

Phil had never known that he was a Carrier; his mother had never talked to him about it.

Now Phil was two months pregnant and he was going to start showing soon. Phil had gotten over the shock phase and was actually quite excited about having the baby; although the thought of having a baby did terrify him. The only problem that he had to worry about was telling Dan and his friends and family and subscribers. He hadn't told a single soul yet. He was afraid of all the negativity that he would get. He wanted to tell everyone the right way.

"Hey, you alright Phil?" Dan asked as he looked over at Phil.

Phil blinked few times and looked over at Dan. "What?" He asked.

"You zoned out. I mean, you literally almost ran into a wall," Dan told him.

"Oh. Um…" Phil began to say. He started to blush and then he quickly shook his head. "Yeah. I'm fine. I guess I'm just a little tired," he finally said. He shrugged his shoulders and then a yawn escaped him, making him blush even more.

"Well, you did go to bed at 4 a.m. Even though I specifically told you to go to bed early because we have the radio show to do," Dan said.

Phil giggled. "But Dan, the internet... it was too distracting!" He claimed.

Dan laughed and grabbed Phil's hand, leading the way into the studio.

Phil smiled as he followed Dan into the studio. Dan looked over at Phil again once they were in the studio. "Are you going to be okay for doing the whole show?" Dan asked.

"I'll be able to last two hours. I'll just go to bed as soon as we get home."

Dan nodded. "Okay. But, if you feel like you need to step out during the show at any time then just tell someone." Dan said. Phil rolled his eyes as he looked over at Dan. Dan smiled innocently. "I just care about you. I don't want you passing out during the show."

"I know," Phil said. He sighed and shook his head.

Dan smiled. "Good. As long as you know that," he whispered. He leaned over and gently pressed his lips against Phil's and kissed him. Phil smiled and immediately kissed him back. Dan grabbed a hold of Phil's waist and pulled him closer, making Phil moan.

"Oi!" Dan immediately pulled away from Phil and looked over at his and Phil's producer.

"Yeah, what?" Dan asked calmly as he let go of Phil.

"You know we said that we were okay with you two being a couple and all that, but we also said that we didn't want to see any of that in the studio which means no kissing or hand holding.

Dan rolled his eyes and let go of Phil's hand. "Whatever." He mumbled.

Phil frowned as he looked over at Dan and could see that he was upset. He bit his lip nervously and then he looked back at Alistair, their producer. "It was just a kiss, Alistair." Phil said.

Dan immediately looked over at Phil and shook his head. "Just forget about, Phil. This isn't something that we need to argue about right now, okay?" He whispered.

Phil sighed and nodded. He knew he shouldn't say anything that would risk getting him or Dan fired from their radio show. That was the last thing that he wanted to happen. He and Dan both loved having this radio show. Phil wasn't about to go and screw everything up.

"How much longer do we have until the show starts?" Phil asked.

Dan pulled out his phone and looked at the clock. "We have about 10 minutes. We were actually early today which is something that never happens," he said.

Phil chuckled. He walked over to one of the chairs that was in the studio and sat down. He crossed his arms against his chest and gently rested his arms against his chest. Resting his hand on his stomach was definitely something that Phil had started doing though he knew that he probably shouldn't since nobody knew why he was doing it. It was definitely odd to the others.

Dan immediately walked over to Phil and rested his hand on his shoulder.

Phil looked up at Dan and gave him a smile and Dan immediately returned the smile.

Phil took a deep breath. He desperately wanted to tell Dan that he was pregnant today. He couldn't keep this secret from him any longer. It wasn't fair to Dan. Dan deserved to know the truth. After all, it was his child as well. Phil was just afraid that Dan wouldn't want to settle down at such a young age, he was only 22. Phil was four years older than him and he was ready to start a family... he just didn't know if Dan felt the same way as he did.

It was an hour into the show now. Dan and Phil had just played another music video and they were now talking about birthday fails, which was the hashtag #birthdayfails. Creating new hashtag's was something they liked to do every radio show.

"So…" Phil began to say. He looked over at Dan just as Dan looked over at him. "Every time I go on Youtube I get these pregnancy ads. Every single time." Phil said.

Dan chuckled. "You know that the ads are based off of what you search for, right?" He asked.

"Um, well…" Phil began to say. His cheeks turned bright red.

Dan laughed at him. "Oh Phil. Are you trying to tell us something? Is there something you're hiding?" Dan asked, raising his eyebrows. "Are you pregnant?"

"Yes." Phil whispered, but loud enough for Dan to hear him.

Dan laughed. "Only you would get pregnancy ad," he said.

Phil bit his lip as he stared at Dan. Of course Dan would take it as a joke. Little did Dan know that Phil was being 100% serious. That he was pregnant... with Dan's child.

"Okay, now that we've gotten that out of the way. It's time for the Dan vs. Phil challenge!" He exclaimed. "Phil, do you want to explain what the challenge for Dan vs. Phil is going to be tonight?" Dan asked as he looked over at him, quickly changing the subject.

Phil looked at him and smiled slightly. "Uh, sure..."

The radio show was officially over. Dan and Phil were about to leave the studio and head home for the night. Though, ever since Phil brought up the whole pregnancy thing and Dan laughing it off, he'd been acting a little upset. He couldn't help but be upset.

Phil really wanted Dan to know that he was pregnant. He was just terrified of what Dan's reaction was going to be. Dan meant the world to Phil and he didn't want to lose him. That was the number one thing that he was worried about. He didn't want to lose Dan at all.

"Dan?" Phil asked as he watched Dan, who was checking his twitter one last time before they left, which is something tha he always did before they left the studio.

"What?" Dan asked, not taking his eyes away from the screen.

Phil sighed and then he walked over to him. "This is kind of random but... you know how I brought up that whole pregnancy thing earlier?" He asked nervously.

Dan finally tore his eyes away from the screen and looked over at Phil.

Phil stared at Dan. His heart was pounding against his chest.

"Yeah, what was that about? That was actually really random," Dan said.

"Well, I-I did bring it up for a reason. Dan…" Phil began to say. He took a deep breath. Phil was well aware that their producers were still in the room but he didn't care. He needed to get this out now while he had the courage or else he would never be able to tell Dan.

"Phil, what's going on?" Dan asked as he stood straight up. He walked over to Phil.

"Dan, we're going to be parents." Phil whispered.

Dan blinked a few times. "Wait a minute, what are you talking about?" He asked.

"You heard what I said… we're going to be parents. We're going to have a child." Phil said.

"That's not possible. We haven't even talked about adoption yet," Dan said.

Phil rolled his eyes. "For the love of God, I'm pregnant Dan!" He yelled.

Dan's eyes went wide with shock as soon as the words escaped Phil's mouth.

All eyes were now on Phil and Phil was aware of this.

"H-How are you pregnant? You're a…" Dan began to say. "You're a fucking male. That's not even possible!" He hissed. "Is this some fucking joke, or?"

Phil quickly shook his head. "I can assure you that it's not a joke, and... I can explain everything to you later. But, we're going to parents. We're going to have a baby. I-I now it's shocking to you right now but I've been hiding this for too long. It's your child and you deserve to know about it. I couldn't keep it from you anymore." Phil said. He took a deep breath.

Dan stared at him, still wide eyed.

Phil frowned when Dan didn't say anything. "Dan? Dan, please say something. Are you mad at me? For keeping it a secret from you for so long?" He asked nervously.

Dan quickly shook his head. "How f-far along are you?" He asked.

Phil bit his lip. "Um, I'm… I'm two months in," he told him.

Dan took a deep breath as he looked up at Phil. "I-I can't believe this. We're going to be parents?" He asked quietly. He couldn't believe what his ears were hearing.

"We don't have to adopt from someone else. This is our own child. Ours." Phil whispered.

"This… this is amazing. The one time you let me top and then you get pregnant," Dan said.

Phil rolled his eyes playfully. "I guess we got lucky then, huh?" He asked.

"I'm still shocked that you're actually pregnant. Where the hell is the baby going to come out of?" Dan asked as he stepped back and stared at Phil for a second.

Phil laughed at him. "I haven't figured that part out yet," he said.

Dan shook his head. "You know what… I don't even care. I'm just so happy that we're going to be parents!" Dan flung his arms around Phil and hugged him tightly. Phil smiled even bigger than he was before and immediately hugged him back.

This was the reaction that he had hoped for. Phil had been so afraid that Dan was going to freak out and leave him and not want anything to do with the baby. But, Dan was actually excited. He did want this baby. That's all Phil cared about. He was going to be a parent... with Dan.

"Congratulations, you guys!" Dan immediately pulled away from Phil and looked over at Aled, who had been in the room. Dan smiled. "That's amazing that you're pregnant, Phil." Aled said.

"Thanks Aled. I'm just so excited and I'm glad that I don't have to keep it from you guys anymore." Phil said. He sighed happily as he looked over at Dan.

"Well, come on! What are we waiting for? We gotta get home and celebrate!" Dan yelled.

Phil frowned. "Um, Dan?" Phil asked. Dan looked at him. "You do know that I can't drink right? I am pregnant. The doctor said that I wasn't able to drink, like a female..." He said.

"Oh…Right." Dan mumbled. He bit his lip. "Oh, whatever! We don't have to drink! We'll still celebrate! There's no way we can't celebrate this," he said.

"Get your stuff and let's go." Phil said excitedly.

Dan immediately grabbed everything that he had and put it into his little backpack. Once he was ready, he immediately walked over to Phil and he smiled. "I'm ready! Let's go!" Dan yelled excitedly. Phil laughed as Dan dragged him out of the studio.


End file.
